Lucky
by citatos
Summary: temari sand: Great, setelah jalan dengan si itu. Ahahaha, yekan?RT NaraShikamaru: Today was..  fill in the blank . Chapter 4 updated, finally.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : All Kishimoto's! Hm, kecuali ide cerita ini._

_A/N: I'm back—as a matter of fact! Duh, aku minta maaf banget baru bisa kembali sekarang! Here's the new story. Semoga gak ngadet lagi kayak kemaren ya. Maaf!_

_Ohya, ini gak bisa dicantumkan 'at' yang buat di Twitter itu loh. Jadi harap maklum -_-  
_

_E-n-j-o-y._

* * *

"Aki-san, liatin jodohnya Ino dong. Masa cuma kehidupan sekolahnya doang? Kayak aku tadi aja," Sakura meminta Aki-san—si tukang ramal itu untuk yang kedua kali. Kali pertama, Sakura sukses dimaki Ino gara-gara nerobos omongan orang sembarangan.

"Ah, Sakura, bawel deh lo," Ino berkomentar. Tapi sebenernya dia mau sih, diramal tentang kehidupan cintanya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, selama ini Ino belom pernah pacaran. Tujuh belas tahun dirinya gak pernah deket sama cowok. Demi Tuhan.

"Okee, okee. Kalian diem dulu tapi," Aki-san berusaha menenangkan. Ino pun memilih untuk diam. Sementara Sakura juga mau gak mau ikutan diam.

"Hm, dari apa yang saya lihat di tangan kamu, ada cowok yang akan dekat dengan kamu gak lama lagi. Saya gak tau tapi, lamanya seberapa. Mungkin bisa sekarang, asal usaha kamu juga besar. Yang bisa saya bilang, ini gak lama lagi kamu akan ketemu cowok yang cocok sama kamu. Terus, kalo menurut saya, cowok itu punya gaya hidup yang aman lah. Kan kalo kita lihat sekarang, banyak cowok yang gaya hidupnya melenceng, ya kan? Dia sepertinya gak gitu," Aki-san menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ino cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Cieee, Inooo," Sakura meledek Ino. Ino menyambutnya dengan tatapan mematikan yang keluar dari matanya.

"Ah, gitu ya, Aki-san. Ih, kok Aki-san bisa baca garis tanganku ya? Keren deh, aku iri," komentar Ino lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya disambut Aki-san juga dengan balik tersenyum kepada Ino.

Saat ini, Ino dan Sakura berada di palmistry booth. Cukup banyak yang mengantri. Kesempatan buat di ramal juga gak lama, cuma lima menit sekali masuk. Apalagi kalo bukan gara-gara peminatnya banyak. Booth ini berada di dekat panggung utama. Yak, mereka berdua mau nonton konser Dashboard Confessional. Karena mulainya hampir satu jam lagi, mereka berdua mau cari-cari makan dulu sebelum mampir ke booth yang ada disini. Dan disinilah mereka, palmistry booth.

Setelah ngomong ini itu, minta dibacain ini itu, minta keterangan ini itu segala macem, akhirnya mereka berdua keluar booth. Gile, diluar booth ternyata orang-orang udah ngalor-ngidul kayak di pasar. No, no, lebih dari pasar.

**Lucky**

"Ino, tunggu disini bentaran, gue mau ke booth yang itu tuh. Agak penuh sih, tapi gue penasaran. Bentaran yak," kata Sakura. Dia langsung kabur menuju booth yang jaraknya dua booth dari palmistry booth tadi. Alhasil, Ino pun ditiggal sendirian di—entah ini dimana. Pokoknya dia ada di antara palmistry booth sama photo booth.

Ino memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya. Sekalian mau buka Twitter juga. Pengen tau siapa aja yang ngikut jalan ke konsernya DC. Pertama-tama dia melihat layarnya. Oh, ternyata gak ada pesan. Okelah, lanjut buka Twitter kalo gitu. Ino memasukkan username dan password ke dalam kotak yang disediakan, dan akhirnya dia masuk juga ke Twitter. Ino mulai membaca twit teman-temannya.

sakuraruno: Stgh jam lagi DC mulai, gue msh muterin booth -_-

tensky: sumpah, nejihyuuga minta dijitak dimana sih nejihyuuga?

ItachiUchiha: Asu, DC lama! :S

UchihaSasuke: di bawah panggung kecil sakuraruno

UchihaSasuke: bang ItachiUchiha, lo dimana? Gua di bawah panggung kecil. Sini.

hinatahyuuga: pada dateng ke konsernya DC? Anyone?

kurenaaai: Thanks asumasaru!

ItachiUchiha: Perlu gue seret apa DC? Keburu gua dilaletin.

sakuraruno: Kamu dimana UchihaSasuke?

Ternyata setelah dilihat-lihat, cukup banyak yang datang kemari. Tapi dia cuma ngeliat Sasuke sama Hinata sama Naruto doang. Lainnya kemana ya? Padahal kan jarang-jarang band keren dateng kesini.

Yamanaka: aku datang hinatahyuuga

Yamanaka: heh sakuraruno gue kayak anak kelilangan ibu nih -_-'

Pletak!

"Aduh!" seru Ino. Dia melihat ke bawah, benda apa yang barusan melayang kena batok kepalanya itu. What? Botol minuman kaleng? Siapa yang berani-beraninya buang sampah sembarangan sih? Emangnya dia tempat pembuangan sampah apa?

Ino menengok ke kiri kanan, gak ada siapa-siapa tapi. Tiba-tiba tatapannya terhenti di seorang cowok tinggi tegap berkuncir satu. Cowok itu menampilkan senyum aneh.

"Heh! Elo ya yang lempar-lempar sembarangan? Sini lo! Emang gue tempat sampah apa?" seru Ino. Baru beberapa langkah dia mendekati si cowok, tangan kanannya tertarik oleh tangan lain.

"Ino! Ayo cepetan, katanya dikit lagi mau mulai! Kita harus cari tempat strategis! Ayooo!" teriak Sakura. Ino gak bisa melawan kalo Sakura udah on fire gini, usahanya gagal pasti. Tapi yang paling Ino sesali tuh, dia gak bisa marah-marahin cowok itu! Aaargh.

"Eh, Sakura! Sakura! Tunggu!" sambil berteriak balik, Ino melihat ke cowok itu. Ternyata ekspresinya sekarang lagi tertawa ngeliat Ino di seret sama Sakura! Sial! Cowok gak tau diri! Hrrrr.

* * *

Sakura pada akhirnya berhenti di tempat yang memang benar-benar strategis. Mereka berdua bisa melihat dari tengah-tengah panggung, strategis banget deh. Sakura udah mulai teriak-teriak tuh ngikutin penggemar DC yang lain. Ino bukan penggemar DC super berat sih, cuma dia tau beberapa lagunya doang. Males teriak karena masih bete, akhirnya dia ngebuka Twitter lagi. Untung beloman di sign out.

UchihaItachi: Napa tuh temen lo? temari_sand

sakuraruno: DC! DC! DC!

NarutoUzu: hinatahyuuga kamu dateng juga?

asumasaru: very welcome kurenaaai

kakashi007: lucky!

UchihaItachi: Buset, sabar NaraShikamaru. Badai pasti berlalu.

UchihaSasuke: hahahhahaha lucu NaraShikamaru

hinatahyuuga: nunggu DC keluar. Ayo DC!

UchihaSasuke: ada2 aja lo bang NaraShikamaru, kasihan si pirang.

UchihaItachi: Haha good job ShinoBug, suara lo ternyata kenceng juga. Asu emang DC lama.

_Timeline gue penuh dengan Sasuke sama Itachi. Duel maut kakak beradek emang, malesin sih. Penasaran mereka ngomongin apa. Si pirang? Hm, gue pirang juga ya. Wah, jelek-jelekin pirang nih._

Ino memutuskan buat ngebuka Twitter-nya si NaraShikamaru. Penasaran, mereka ngomongin apa sih sebenernya? Pelan-pelan halaman profile NaraShikamaru terbuka. Ino meneliti avatarnya. Hm, cowok, lumayan sih kalo diliat-liat. Tapi kenapa ya, kayaknya pernah liat.

NaraShikamaru: Yo UchihaItachi

NaraShikamaru: Gembel lama bener, nyampah doang nih mc pada :S

NaraShikamaru: Yes, long live blonde temari_sand

NaraShikamaru: Kidding! temari_sand

NaraShikamaru: Terimakasih UchihaSasuke

NaraShikamaru: Kasihan nape? Jarang2 gua liat cewek ditarik sama cewek kan. Semoga gua gak ketemu dia lg UchihaSasuke

NaraShikamaru: So sorry for the blonde girl yang gak sengaja kena kaleng minuman gua. Semua salah Kibabon

NaraShikamaru: Anjuing, untung ada temennye! Kampret Kibabon, pake dorong2 gua sgl lu. Untung gua kg diterkam

_WHAT? OOOOOH, JADI DIA YANG TADI NGELEMPAR GUE PAKE KALENG MINUMAN? SIAL. HA, UNTUNG GUE TAU TWITTER LO. MAMPUS LO._

Dalam hati, Ino udah ketawa-ketawa ngikik gak jelas. Bangga karena dia akhirnya tau siapa yang tadi ngelempar-lempar kaleng minuman. Semasa bodo, Sakura ngeliatin dia. Semasa bodo, seisi Hall ini ngeliatin dia. Bodooo. Ino melihat Twitter Home-nya. Untung Itachi sama Sasuke nyebutin alamat Twitter cowok kurang ajar itu. Tapi ada hubungan apa ya mereka? Hm, pake alasan pula ada yang ngedorong-dorong dia supaya kaleng itu melayang ke arah Ino lagi. Wah, bermuka dua nih cowok itu.

Yamanaka: Heh NaraShikamaru! Ha, lo gk bs ketemu gue mgkn iya, tp gue bs ketemu lo lwt twitter! Lo kr gue tmpt sampah apa! &#$%

"Hah, awas aja, sampe beneran ketemu sama lo—bakalan nyesel lo udah dateng kemari. Siapa namanya? Nara Shikamaru? Ceh," Ino berkomentar pedas. Dia memencet tombol di ponselnya dengan kekuatan lebih. Ino langsung menutup aplikasi internetnya. Males kalo nunggu-nunggu orang gila bales twitnya. Ayo, mending teriak-teriak bareng Sakura. "DC! DC! DC!"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.43PM. Walaupun ini udah hampir tengah malam, tapi daerah tempat konser Dashboard Confessional masih padet banget. Padahal selesainya udah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Bagi Ino sama Sakura, ini semua emang udah biasa. Paling mulai sepi nanti jam 2-3an. Biasa keluyuran malem terus mereka berdua. Nonton konser lah, nonton gigs lah, nonton bioskop juga gak kalah dong.

Mereka berdua selesai makan ramen yang ada di pinggir jalan. Gak peduli juga di pinggir jalan, kalo perut udah meronta-ronta, apapun dimanapun jadi. Setuju?

"Sumpah, kenyang bet gue. Bentaran ya, kita duduk dulu. Biar makanannya turun," kata Sakura sesekali mengelus-elus perutnya yang baru terisi ramen. Ino melihat piring Sakura. Bener-bener gak ada yang kesisa. Bagus deh, ini porsi paling gede soalnya. Gak boleh gak dihabisin, mubazir.

"Lo lagian makan gak ada jeda. Gitu kan, jadinya," balas Ino. Dia menyeruput kuahnya.

"Yaa habis gue laper parah," sahut Sakura. Sembaring nunggu Ino, Sakura memutuskan buat ngebuka ponselnya.

Ada beberapa pesan ternyata. Hm, ternyata dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Tenten. Gak penting sih, tapi tetep aja Sakura ngebales pesan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat sama sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan sama Ino tadi, sebelum nyari makanan.

"Eh, Ino, gue mau tanya deh," Sakura memulai. Ino yang masih menyeruput kuah ramennya langsung berhenti. Dia menengok.

"Hm? Nanya apa?"

"Tadi gue buka Twitter kan, terus pada ngomongin tentang lo sama siapadeh, gak kenal gue. Kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura. Alis matanya berkerut. Ino cuma bisa memandanginya, sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Ha? Iya? Serius apa lo?"

"Iyaa, banyak banget gitu. Emangnya lo belom buka Twitter lagi? Jangan kaget aja nanti kalo lo kebanjiran mention-an. Heh, emang lo kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura. Gurat wajahnya semakin penasaran. Ino akhirnya menaruh sendoknya dan mendorong mangkok ramennya supaya menjauh dari Ino.

"Ck, gini deh, lo inget gak pas lo narik-narik gue nyuruh gue buat cepetan ke depan panggung buat nyari tempat strategis?" Ino menatap Sakura, ngarepnya semoga si Sakura gak lupa.

"Hmmm, yang—oh! Iya, kenapa emang? Sakit ya gue tarik-tarik? Yah, sorry yaa,"

"As a matter of fact, sakit sih emang. Tapi bukan itu. Lo harus tau, sebenernya gue lagi ngomong sama orang waktu itu. Lo dateng tuh terlalu maksa-maksa gue! Huh, coba kalo lo dateng 2 menit lagi, pasti dia gue udah bikin jadi bubur. Hrr," Ino berkata dengan penuh semangat. Di akhir kalimat, tangan kanannya mengepal dilanjutkan dengan meninju telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka.

"Hah? Siapa emang? Aduh, gue kaga liat kali ya?"

"Lo lagian sih, pake buru-buru. Sebelum lo narik-narik gue, cowok itu tuh ngelempar kaleng bekas minuman coba ke kepala gue. Emangnya gue bak sampah berjalan apa? Minta dihajar tuh cowok. Ahelah, kebakar amarah nih gue!"

"Ah, seriusan lo? Hahahaha, parah banget sih. Cowok ya itu? Gila, berani aja dia. Sengaja ya?"

"Tau deh, lo kenapa ketawa sih? Bukannya nenangin gue, huuh,"

"Ahahaha, iya deeeh. Sabar ya, ayang-ayangku. Semoga cowok itu cepet ditangkep sama polisi. Makanya, lo bikin tulisan di jidat lo tuh 'Bukan Tempat Sampah, Gue Ino'. Hahahha,"

"Eh, sialan! Gue bikin bubur juga lo!"

* * *

Jam tangan Ino udah menunjukkan pukul 00.17AM. mereka sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran. Gila, jam segini aja parkiran masih padet banget. Banyak anak nongkrong ceritanya pada malem Minggu disini sekalian tadi nonton konser kayaknya. Sakura masih ngeliatin ponselnya terus daritadi. Kalo ada tiang di hadapannya, pasti dia udah ketabrak dari tadi.

Ah, Ino jadi ingat kata-kata Sakura. Katanya pada ngomongin dia di Twitter. Beneran gak ya? Dia sendiri belum cek update terakhir. Coba deh, siapa tau aja ada balesan dari cowok kurang ajar itu. Hm, udah, jangan ngomongin itu terus. Emosi Ino lama-lama muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Ino membuka aplikasi Twitter yang ada di ponselnya dan langsung log in. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia udah mendapati layar ponselnya dengan tulisan Twitter Home.

_Mana yang ngomongin gue? Hm,udah cukup lama juga sih. Udah beberapa jam yang lalu kan ya, ah males liat-liat status yang dulu-dulu. Mendingan mention aja kali ya?_

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan buat liat mention Yamanaka-nya.

sakuraruno: Eating ramen w/ Yamanaka! Slurpie!

hinatahyuuga: aku td liat Yamanaka di gerbang luar sama sakuraruno loh

UchihaSasuke: garang kan si Yamanaka NaraShikamaru

UchihaSasuke: bang NaraShikamaru, beneran td tuh si Yamanaka yang kn kaleng? Mampus.

Kibabon: Yamanaka sorry bukan slh NaraShikamaru, tp slh gua. Maap -_-v

tensky: Yamanaka sabar ya Ino

NarutoUzu: Yamanaka kenapa sih?

hinatahyuuga: sabar Yamanaka

UchihaSasuke: Yamanaka tmn gue bang UchihaItachi. Kenapa?

UchihaItachi: Maap dah NaraShikamaru

UchihaItachi: Poor Yamanaka then. Injek aja NaraShikamaru

UchihaItachi: Siapa Yamanaka? NaraShikamaru

temari_sand: hey Yamanaka, sekongkol sm gue yuk buat ngebuang NaraShikamaru ke jurang

NaraShikamaru: Oke, maaf skl lg Yamanaka

NaraShikamaru: Ohya, sorry Yamanaka. Td gua didorong sm Kibabon. Bkn slh gua sepenuhnya jg. Bknnya gue takut sm lo jg.

NaraShikamaru: Youre tht blonde girl? Yg kena kaleng minuman gua Yamanaka? Hebat amat bs nemu twitter gua.

_Hrrrr. Mungkin dia baik, tapi mungkin juga dia jahat kan, Ino. Jangan percaya kata-kata manisnya Nara Shikamaru. Ah! Siapa lagi, temari_sand? Ngapain juga sekongkol jatohin ke jurang kalo bisa bunuh dia langsung? Nggggrrr. Jangan deh, terlalu sadis._

Ino mengetik balasan untuk Nara Shikamaru.

Yamanaka: Alasan lo byk ya NaraShikamaru, andai sakuraruno gak dtg, gue bkn lo jd bubur! Maaf gak ckp, sini lo gue timpuk pk kaleng lg. Dasar nanas!

Yamanaka: Apa lo, ayam! Ngatain garang, lo pkr lo gak garang UchihaSasuke

Yamanaka: Kibabon Ohya? Kl gitu, sini lo sekalian gue jadiin bubur!

Yamanaka: temari_sand ide bagus, yuk

Yamanaka: Where's my car?

* * *

_End of chapter 1._

_A/N: Semoga dapet ide baru cepet ya, dan koneksi gak lemot. Amin. Take care and have a nice day! Cups._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Saya gak punya apa-apa tentang Naruto. Hanya ide cerita ini saja._

_A/N: Ini dia chapter kedua. Akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter mendatang. Kembali gue peringati disini, tanda 'at' yang buat di Twitter itu gak bisa gue masukin. Entah kenapa. _

_Oh iya, soal Wait, I Do Love You itu maaf ya gak bisa gue buat secepat kilat menyambar (apabanget), gue harus ngumpulin ide gue dari awal lagi gara-gara udah nge-blank semua ide gue. File ilang pula, kan._

_Mohon pengertiannya. Dan selamat membaca. Long live Shika/Ino!

* * *

_

Siang itu, Konoha High School tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Entah kenapa Yamanaka Ino berpikiran begitu.

Langkahnya mantap bergema di sekeliling lorong kelas. Istirahat kali ini mau dipergunakan buat nemuin sosok seorang cowok. Dari kemaren susah banget soalnya ketemu sama nih anak satu. Kali aja tanpa di duga-duga dia ketemu sama si cowok itu. Tujuannya? Ah, nanti aja kalo udah ketemu sama si cowok.

Beberapa menit berlalu, lorong lantai dua udah selesai di puterin tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Oke, mungkin lorong lantai tiga. Kalo perlu lorong lantai empat diputerin juga boleh.

"Eh, eh," Ino memanggil salah seorang teman sekelas cowok itu. Namanya Yume.

"Hah? Oh, Ino, kenapa?" Yume memberhentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya dirinya sedang terburu-buru, hmm.

"Tadi Sasuke masuk gak?"

"Sasuke masuk kok, baru aja dia keluar. Gak liat tadi?" Yume balik tanya.

"Enggak. Yaudah deh, kalo masuk kan gue tenang. Oke, thanks Yume, gue nyari dia dulu deh." Ino menyuguhkan muka senyumnya ke Yume dan buru-buru ke lantai tiga. Hal ini gak ditanggapin sama Yume. Samalah kaya prinsipnya Ino: urusan lo ya urusan lo, _and vice versa._

Baru nyampe lantai tiga, Ino langsung ngos-ngosan. Doanya cuma satu, semoga Sasuke ada di lantai tiga. Sampe gak ada, mampus aja itu ayam.

Nah, panjang umur sepertinya Sasuke. Tinggal tengok kiri, langsung berpapasan sama Ino. Hah, memang hari ini juga hari keberuntungannya Ino mungkin.

"Sasuke, gue perlu ngomong sama lo," sembur Ino tanpa bla-bli-blu lagi. Sasuke kelihatannya bingung, tapi yah namanya juga Sasuke—_cool,_ tapi agak gimana gitu deh.

"Hah? Ngomong apean?" Sasuke balas tanya. Dia mengikuti Ino yang berjalan menjauhi kumpulan _gang_-nya Sasuke dkk itu. Kalo bukan cewek, Sasuke punya pilihan 50:50 buat cuekin dia. Setelah Ino kira aman buat bicara, dia berhenti.

Ino memutar tubuhnya, menengok kiri-kanan depan-belakang untuk memastikan sekali lagi kalo emang gak ada orang yang nguping. _Sure,_ beberapa temen seangkatannya tau apa yang bakalan dibicarain sama Ino. Paling gak ya intinya tau.

"Oke, gue cuma mau tanya, Nara Shikamaru itu siapa sebenernya?"

* * *

**Lucky**

1 message received

From : Tenten

Ino bsk bw hiwaist lo yg bunga2 itu ya. Pnjeeeem :3

"Oh iya, lupa. Hampir aja, bagus deh Tenten ngingetin gue. Hmm, Hi-Waist ya," Ino bergumam sendiri mencari-cari rok Hi-Waist di lemarinya.

Jam dinding kuning yang menempel atas tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 08.43PM, artinya udah hampir waktunya dia tidur. Tapi gak tau kenapa, matanya belom mengantuk. Apa karena gak ada tugas hari ini? Biasanya kalo tugas menumpuk, mata jadi cepet capek, puyeng, berasa meja belajar keliatannya goyang-goyang mulu. Hmm, memang derita anak SMA.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah, tadi dia dapet jawaban dari Sasuke di sekolah siapa Nara Shikamaru itu sebenarnya. Bukannya dia segitu penasaran setengah mati. Alasan dia nanya itu ke Sasuke bukan itu. Dan ternyata, Nara Shikamaru itu mahasiswa yang satu fakultas sama abangnya Sasuke—Itachi Uchiha. Duh, pantes Sasuke kenal juga sama Nara Shikamaru.

Ino pelan-pelan melipat rok Hi-Waist dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah. Dia menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar seraya mengambil mp3 dan ponselnya. Dan Ino langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur super empuknya itu. Ah, enaknya.

Ino pun memulai rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya sebelum tidur—denger mp3. Paling nanti kalo ketiduran, earphone bakalan dicopot sama abangnya—Kito, atau ibunya.

_Now Playing: The Radio Dept – Domestic.  
_

Domestic Scene menjadi _lullaby_-nya nomor satu. _Peacefull and perfect._ Suara gitarnya yang top disambi sama suara sang vokalis yang klop banget, ngebuat lagu ini jadi w-o-w. Cocok banget sama malam ini, tenang, damai, sempurna.

Sambil menunggu bergantinya lagu, Ino melihat layar ponselnya sekali lagi. Gak ada pesan. Gimana kalo Twitter-an aja? Batin Ino ternyata lemah juga, susah banget buat gak ngebuka Twitter. Otaknya udah kena sama jejaring sosial ini. Akhirnya masuklah Ino ke Twitter Home-nya sendiri.

ACyum: long time no tweet, yum!

tensky: iya, emg kamu gak ada? nejihyuuga

tensky: sakuraruno yak benar!

hinatahyuuga: #nowplaying Clueso – Gewinner. NarutoUzu coba denger deh.

UchihaItachi: Che, kaga bth bantuan lu gua mah deidarART

kurenaaai: kamu cari aja Lomography Embassy Store shizuneyo

UchihaItachi: Set, ngajak ribut Kibabon

nejihyuuga: tensky hrs pake yg wrn magenta itu?

UchihaSasuke: RT NaraShikamaru: Malesnya masa remaja gua.

UchihaSasuke: apaan tuh RT leeonfire: gue kan greeners!

"Duh, hari gini Twitter Home gue masih banyak aja. Gak ada yang mention gue apa?" Ino memencet _trackpad_-nya ke bawah. Dia membaca habis isi Twitter Home dan gak ada satu pun yang mention Yamanaka. Karena itu, Ino memencet pilihan Mention buat ngeliat selengkapnya.

kakashi007: Yamanaka pacar lu ye? Kibabon

sakuraruno: Yamanaka Ino, pgn jalan deh bsk. Minat?

sakuraruno: Wah, ada apaan nih? RT Kibabon: DM baca Yamanaka

temari_sand: spam bgt lo RT Kibabon: DM baca Yamanaka

Kibabon: DM baca Yamanaka

tensky: don't forget baby Yamanaka

hinatahyuuga: Yamanaka aku mau ceritaa :3

Kibabon: Twit gua gk prnh dbls dah Yamanaka. Maap ye

NaraShikamaru: Karena gua disuruh, gua minta maaf lagi sebesar2nya maaf gua sama lo Yamanaka

ACyum: Yamanaka, I hv tickets for wtchg at cinemas again! Wnt some?

Kibabon: hello? Yamanaka

Ino mengernyitkan alis. Sepertinya Ino ngeh Kibabon siapa. Ah, temennya Nara Shikamaru itu kan, ya?

Mention yang lain ternyata udah di baca sama Ino sebelumnya, jadi dia bales satu persatu yang ada. Masalah DM, gak peduli. Nanti aja deh.

Yamanaka: ACyum I WNT IT SO BAD! Gimme!

Yamanaka: Who are you? A psychic? RT kakashi007: Yamanaka pacar lu ye? Kibabon

Yamanaka: Duh, capek neng. Males ah sakuraruno

Yamanaka: tensky thx you've texted me, jd gue gak lupa hehe :D

Yamanaka: hinatahyuuga what's that? Wnn hear it soon!

Yamanaka: Tau ah Kibabon

Yamanaka: Forget it NaraShikamaru

_Sure, _faktanya Ino emang gak mau besar-besarin ini masalah juga. Konyol kalo emang bener-bener ditanggepin sampe segitunya. Karena emang si Nara Shikamaru udah minta maaf beberapa kali—yang semuanya baru di tanggepin sekarang dan itupun cuma dua kata doang, Ino memutuskan untuk ngebiarin masalah itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian 'buang sampah sembarangan' itu, NaraShikamaru dan Kibabon terus-terusan mention Ino di Twitter. Padahal yang ngelempar kan NaraShikamaru, tapi twitnya Kibabon lebih banyak mention Ino daripada NaraShikamaru. Duh.

"Oh iya, DM si Kibabon belom dibuka ya? Malesin dah," Ino berkomentar. Dengan malasnya dia mengklik tulisan Direct Message. Beberapa saat menunggu, terbuka juga halaman Direct Message. Ino langsung memilih DM dari Kibabon yang ternyata ada dua.

Kibabon: Ohya, emg gua yg ngedorong Shikamaru smp klg minumnya kelempar. Gak sengaja kn lo. Sorry.

Kibabon: Yamanaka sorry bgt yg kmrn2 itu. Sumpah gua gk sengaja.

Ino membaca sekali lagi Direct Message yang dikirim Kibabon. Sebenernya Kibabon sama NaraShikamaru tuh _friend_ atau _foe_? Membingungkan nih dua anak. Main dorong-dorongan, brutalisme banget aliran mereka kayaknya.

"Bales? Apa gak usah ya?" gumam Ino sambil berpikir. Kalo gak dibales, nanti dibilang sombong atau apa gitu lagi. Terus dia kan cowok, mana bisa Ino nebak pikiran cowok? Nebak pikiran Sakura aja sering kepleset. Yah, demi keamanan lebih baik dibalas aja sepertinya.

Reply to: Kibabon

You're forgiven. Lain kali gue kepentok lagi, gue saranin lo lgsg lari. Got it?

_Haha, lebay amat gue. Bodo lah, emang gue pikirin._

Lagu di mp3nya sudah berganti. Sebenarnya ini lagu ke tiga. Lagu ke dua berjudul Why Me, dinyanyiin sama YUI. Ino menengok ke mp3 di sebelah kanannya.

_Now Playing: Alicia Keys – That's How Strong My Love 3_

Mata Ino ikut terpejam pas denger lagu Alicia Keys yang ini. Romantis sih, kurang romantis rasanya kalo belom ada pacar. Ha-ha, _it was her thought_. Gak punya cowok aja udah tersentuh sama lagu ini, apalagi kalo udah punya cowok ya?

Seiring lagu itu berputar, Ino pun juga berputar buat mengarungi dunia lain dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Kehidupan sekolah hari ini gak jauh beda dengan kemarin. Guru yang berseliweran di lorong kelas sambil bawa-bawa map yang segede apaan tau, murid-murid dengan tampang tiga L; letih, lemah, lesu, belom lagi kantin yang kalo istirahat membludak banget, saling gencet sana sini buat dapetin tempat ternyaman, semuanya masih sama persis seperti kemarin.

Baru aja Ino ketemu Tenten buat ngasih rok Hi-Waist pesanan dia kemarin, Sakura nongol dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ino!" seru Sakura. Awalnya mau ngagetin, sayang Ino udah ngeliat Sakura duluan mengendap-endap di luar kelas.

Ino memutar kepalanya kearah datangnya Sakura. Sakura yang cuma cengar-cengir buru-buru mengambil kursi yang ada di sebrang Tenten buat diduduki.

"Duh, ceria banget kayaknya lo," komentar Tenten sambil senyum. Tangannya sibuk sama rok Hi-Waist Ino yang tadi dibuka lipatannya buat ngeliat bentuk roknya.

"Hahaha, apasih Ten. Eh, Ino, sekolah kita ada acara apaan sih minggu-minggu ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ha? Kayak gue tau, gitu. Emang kenapa?"

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia menengok ke Ino lagi. "Tadi gue liat ada mahasiswa gitu di ruang KepSek sama ruang guru. Apa jangan-jangan mereka mau interogasi kita ya?" tampang Sakura berubah. Alis matanya berkerut.

Mau gak mau, Ino juga mengerutkan alisnya. "Interogasi?"

"Interogasi? Hahaha, ada-ada aja lo, Sakura. Ngapain interogasi coba?" Tenten ikut nimbrung. Interogasi apaan coba? Kalo nyebarin angket buat bikin suatu riset sih ada kemungkinan. Lah, ini interogasi. Mahasiswa kok kayak polisi.

"Ya, siapa tau, gitu," Sakura manjawab pelan.

Ino mendesah pelan sambil senyum ke Sakura. Dia melihat Tenten yang lagi masukin roknya ke _paper bag_ yang tadi Ino bawa.

"Okedeh, thanks ya Ino udah bawain roknya!" seru Tenten.

"Iyee, yaudah gue balik ke kelas ya, Ten. Jaga baik-baik rok kesayanganku itu hehehe," kata Ino. Diikuti oleh Sakura, mereka berdua keluar kelas. Tenten cuma nganterin doang sampe lorong depan kelasnya. Dia langsung masuk lagi, katanya habis ini pelajaran Matematika yang notabene gurunya super dahsyat. Masuk kelas, langsung disuruh buka buku cetak, dijelasin lima menit, langsung latihan, maju satu-satu ke depan kelas. Stres.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan sepanjang lorong lantai dua diselingin ketawa-ketawa gak jelas sambil nyapa beberapa orang yang seliweran ngelewatin mereka. Mereka berdua cukup populer di kalangan angkatan mereka sama angkatan di bawah mereka. Selain karena cantik, Sakura dan Ino itu cukup supel sama semua orang. Mau jelek atau cakep, pinter atau bodoh, tinggi atau pendek, hitam atau biasa aja, semua gak ada bedanya.

Emang bener nih kata orang-orang, jaman SMA emang lebih gila dari SMP atau yang lain-lain.

* * *

Bel baru aja berbunyi. Hinata sama Naruto yang pacaran itu, udah balik bareng di depan mata Ino. Duh, bikin mupeng mereka. Udah dari kelas sepuluh mereka pacaran. Kayaknya semuanya baik-baik aja, kayaknya mereka gak pernah berantem deh. Iri, pikir Ino.

Mencoba buat mengalihkan pikiran tentang ngebet-punya-pacar, Ino menengok ke Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura masih berbicara sama Kira—si ketua kelas. Ino tetap memperhatikan Sakura sampe akhirnya Sakura menghampiri Ino karena udah selesai urusan si ketua kelas sama dia.

"Lama bet, lo," Ino mencibir.

"Iya maap dah. Eh, ternyata besok ada acara di sekolah kita, tauk. Besok ada _talkshow_ gitu tentang University of Konoha, dan lo tau kan anak UK itu gimana. Keren, ganteng, gaul, pinter pula. Kayak abang lo gitu. Mantep, lo tau gak," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Nadanya punya suara tinggi rendah sendiri satu sama lain.

Ino meresponnya dengan satu kata: "Terus?"

Sakura melongo.

"Iiih, ya terus kita harus dateng! Ah, lo gimana sih?" seru Sakura.

"Mau ngapain lo? Nyari gebetan baru? Kesian Sasuke noh." Ino menyangkutkan tali tas ke kedua pundaknya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke luar kelas. Diikuti oleh Sakura, tentunya.

"Duuh, gue kan cuma liat-liat doang kali. Lo tuh, harusnya wajib dateng. Kan lo belom punya cowok, hehe," sindir Sakura.

Ino mendelik. Matanya melirik tajam ke Sakura.

"Di-em,"

Sesuai dengan kata itu, Sakura langsung diam.

Pulang sekolah, biasanya Sakura sama Ino mampir dulu ke kantin. Tapi kali ini Ino gak sempet mampir duluan. Sakura minta nemenin dia buat ambil brosur jadwal _talkshow_ besok. Katanya ada di depan ruang KepSek, minta sama anak mahasiswa yang ada disana. Sakura mah oke-oke aja, padahal dia udah punya Sasuke. Gak marah apa ya, Sasuke? Curiga.

Ino mendongak dari jauh, depan ruang KepSek ternyata beneran penuh padet! Wops, apa karena banyak yang berminat buat dateng _talkshow_? Kayaknya pada mau liat kakak-kakak UK. Ketauan nih, anak Kohoha High School demennya yang begituan.

Sakura udah ngomong ini-itu pas ngeliat sekerumunan orang di depan ruang KepSek. Karena Ino yang rasa ketertarikannya cuma limabelas persen, mau gak mau Sakura narik tangan Ino mendekati kerumunan itu.

Beberapa meter dari kerumunan itu, Sakura melepas tangan Ino. Dia bilang suruh tunggu disini aja kalo emang ketertarikan dia cuma sedikit. Biar brosurnya dimintain sama Sakura aja. Ino cuma mengangguk.

Dia diam disitu ngeliatin Sakura yang susah banget masuk kerumunan itu. Gak cewek, gak cowok, semuanya pada ngerubutin entah apa di dalamnya. Ino pun makin lama makin penasaran. Dia mencoba jinjit-jinjit berharap ada yang nongol dari dalam kerumunan. Biar rasa penasarannya ilang, gitu.

Ah! Itu dia! Ternyata bener kakak-kakak mahasiswa. Hm, tapi kok kayaknya ada yang pernah dilihat Ino. Yang mana ya? Apa jangan-jangan itu temen Kito? Rambutnya…

_Nara Shikamaru?_

"Sumpah apa mata gue beneran liat dia? Ahelah, malesin banget sih. Si Kito gak bilang-bilang lagi ada acara beginian di sekolah gue. Aduh," gumam Ino. Dia masih agak gak percaya kalo tadi tuh yang dia liat si Nara Shikamaru. akhirnya Ino memutuskan buat mendekati kerumunan itu, cuma buat ngeliat sosoknya si rambut nanas.

Tiba-tiba mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Dua-duanya cuma bisa melongo. Sedetik kemudian, Ino buru-buru mundur keluar dari kerumunan itu.

_Ck, beneran dia lagi. Buset deh, bisa ketemu di sekolah gini. Ah, kebetulan pasti nih._

"Sakura mana sih? Ya ampun, jangan-jangan dia nyangkut lagi disana,"

* * *

"Seriusan? Yang rambutnya dikuncir itu? Ih, Ino! Sumpah, itu guanteng bangeet!" seru Sakura heboh sendiri. Mereka berdua udah berada di kanting berbaur sama murid-murid lain. Di hadapan mereka, tergeletak brosur-brosur hasil Sakura menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan.

Ino melongo, kali ini lebih lama.

"_Hello,_ gue gak peduli dia mau ganteng kek, apa kek. Duh, kenapa dia ada disini, sih? Males banget, gue," Ino berkomentar diakhiri dengan suara decakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura gak ngomong apa-apa lagi habis Ino bicara kalimat itu. Matanya cuma melihat ke depan aja, gak kedip gak bergerak. Wah, ada yang aneh nih, kayaknya. Ino menggumamkan namanya beberapa kali, tetep aja gak di respon. Kayaknya ada sesuatu di belakang Ino. Terpaksa Ino menoleh.

Apa yang dilihat Ino adalah satu hal yang gak mau dia liat. Bener banget, apalagi kalo bukan si rambut nanas dan beberapa temen-temennya itu. Seisi kantin kayaknya heboh nih. Banyak yang irik-lirik ke arah mereka dateng, soalnya. Satu catatan: mereka berjalan ke arah dimana Ino berasal. Dan si rambut nanas itu gak ikut ketawa-ketawa kayak yang lainnya, tapi malah ngeliatin Ino.

"Ck," Ino mendecak.

Gak berapa lama kemudian, si rambut nanas itu udah ada di belakang tempat duduk Ino. Mereka memunggungi satu sama lain. Tiga orang temannya kayaknya berkomentar tentang kantin sekolah Ino. Bawel sih, pengen teriak tapi kayaknya memalukan. Oh, bukan memalukan juga, tapi menakutkan. Secara, ini mahasiswa semua. Kalo mereka manggil temen-temennya buat main fisik gimana? Gak deh, gak jadi.

Sementara di hadapan Ino—Sakura, dia udah bisa sadar dari lamunannya tentang anak UK itu. Dia mulai ngeliat Ino dan bicara ini-itu pelan-pelan supaya anak UK itu gak pada denger.

Ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka, ada yang mencolek Ino dari belakang.

_Aaah, sial._

Ino pun menengok.

"Lo Yamanaka kan?" tanya cowok nanas itu—yang bisa diterka sama Ino, dia si Nara Shikamaru. Temen-temennya mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dua temen cowoknya diam, sementara satu temen ceweknya memperhatikan mereka sambil menyeruput es kelapa.

Andai bukan anak UK yang kesini, pikir Ino.

"_Yes, I am. _Kenapa?" jawab Ino. Dia berusaha buat ngejawab pertanyaan itu sesimpel mungkin. Biar cepet selesai.

"Gua Nara Shikamaru. Gua mau minta maaf, pas nonton DC waktu itu gak sengaja minuman kaleng gua kelepas dari tangan gara-gara didorong Kiba," kata Shikamaru. Tangannya menunjuk satu temen cowok berambut coklat tuadan, oke—lumayan ganteng. Gak kalah ganteng sih mereka berdua. Duh.

Ino menghembuskan nafas pelan. Teman-temannya udah mulai bergerak. Apalagi cowok yang namanya Kiba—ternyata ini yang nama Twitternya Kibabon. Dua orang lainnya belum diketahui Ino. Mereka memandangi Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba bergantian. Sakura pun juga begitu. Mungkin seisi kantin ini pun juga.

"Udahlah, lupain aja," kata Ino. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya lagi ke hadapan Sakura—lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Lo gak maafin gua nih?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

Ino menengok. "_Ok, you're forgiven._ _Satisfied enough?_"

Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia melihat Ino sekali lagi, habis itu ke Sakura. Dan ke Ino lagi.

"Oke, _thanks, _Yamanaka."

Dan Shikamaru akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap teman-temannya lagi. Ino pun begitu. Baru mau balik badan, si Kiba gantian ngomong.

"Eh, serius lo Yamanaka?" tanyanya sambil menujuk Ino.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Ino balik.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya.

"Gua pikir tampang lo nyeremin," kata Kiba—jujur. Ino berusaha tetap diam di tempat tanpa kebawa emosi.

"_Sorry_, kalo tampang gue gak seperti yang lo bayangin kalo gitu."

"Lah, bercanda kali, maap dah,"

_Ah, capek gue lama-lama topiknya maaf mulu._

Ino seketika itu juga berdiri dari kursinya, niatnya mau keluar dari kantin—mau pulang. Semoga gak ada halangan lagi buat pulang.

"Eh, mau kemana?" tanya Kiba. Ino menengok. Sakura yang kaget sama _action _Ino buru-buru berdiri juga, mau gak mau. Ino melihat tampang anak UK itu satu persatu. Mereka berdua ngeliatin Ino dengan tampang yang—duh, susah dijelasinnya.

Cewek temennya Shikamaru itu senyum-senyum aja dari tadi, Ino risih ngeliatnya. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri ngeliatin Ino dengan tampang _super plain_. Kiba beda lagi, dia kayaknya antusias banget pengen tau dirinya mau pergi kemana. Cowok yang ada di sebelah Kiba, tampangnya sama kayak si Shikamaru. Inikah anak UK?

"Balik," jawab Ino.

"Kita belom kenalan, dah,"

_What?_

"Hah?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," tangan Kiba tiba-tiba terulur ke yang setengah tercengang dan beneran kaget, daripada disangka sombong mendingan dia bales jabat tangan sama Kiba. Sakura ngeliatin mereka doang—mupeng kayaknya.

"Yamanaka Ino," Ino meraih tangan Kiba—tangan seorang cowok UK, dan mengeluarkan senyuman kecil. Lima detik kemudian, tangan mereka udah terlepas.

"Heh, gak mau kenalan lo?" kata Kiba memukul tangan Shikamaru kencang.

"Kan udah tau die. Gua Shikamaru," Shikamaru si nanas mengulurkan tangannya yang besar ke arah Ino. Dilihat dari deket, ternyata Shikamaru ganteng banget, bener kata-kata Sakura kali ini. Ino pelan-pelan menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

"Gue Shino." kata cowok yang berada di samping Kiba itu.

"Temari. Lo tau siapa gue," kata Temari pada akhirnya. Temari?

_Hm? Oh, ya, ya. Ini temari_sand itu kan?_

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Temari. Cantik banget si Temari, ini baru anak UK. Cantik!

"Inget, inget. Lo yang ngajakin gue buat ngebuang Shikamaru ke jurang kan?" tanya Ino untuk memastikan sambil curi-curi pandang ke Shikamaru.

"_What? No way._" Shikamaru menjawab sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Yes way, you dumb. _Jangan kira cewek gak bisa jatohin lo ke jurang ye," Temari menambahkan.

Ino tersenyum. Ternyata mereka semua ini temenan. Gak nyangka, kemaren Ino kena kaleng minuman sama cowok, sekarang cowok itu ada di hadapannya. Ganteng pula. Plus temen-temennya yang gak kalah keren. Sebenarnya ini kebetulan apa keberuntungan deh?

"Oh iya, kenalin. Ini Sakura," kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura yang daritadi diem aja ngeliatin mereka ngomong satu-satu. Kemupengan Sakura terbayar sudah.

"Lo yang narik-narik Yamanaka ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung mengenali wajah Sakura. Cepet tanggap nih, Shikamaru.

"Panggil gue Ino aja kenapa sih, Yamanaka nama Twitter gue kali," protes Ino.

"Oh, iya. Oke, Ino,"

Sakura memberanikan diri bicara. "Iya, gue Sakura—yang waktu itu narik-narik Ino,"

Kata-kata Sakura ngebuat Ino mendelik lagi ke Sakura. Bisa gak nyablak dikit gak sih, Sakura ini?

Habis mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, ada limabelas menitan kayaknya mereka ngobrol-ngobrol di kantin. Sampe diliatin anak-anak lain, yah semasa bodo sih kalo Ino. Sakura ngobrol sama mereka berempat udah kayak temenan lama banget. Bisa langsung ketawa gitu bareng-bareng. Bukannya Ino gak mau ketawa juga, cuma agak risih aja kemaren kan dia sempet kesel banget nih sama salah seorang cowok yang ada di meja ini. Kenapa beberapa hari kemudian jadi gini?

Kiba diam-diam ngeliatin Ino yang cuma senyum sesekali ketawa itu. Cuma dia gak berani komentar apa-apa. Gak jauh beda sama Shikamaru. Mungkin karena sifatnya itu ya yang agak 'biasa banget', dia juga jarang ketawa-ketawa. Lebih banyak memperhatikan temen-temennya satu persatu. Dari yang Ino tangkap, Shikamaru lebih banyak ngeliatin Temari sama Kiba dan juga dirinya. Makanya kadang-kadang mata mereka bertatatapan mendadak.

Ternyata aslinya begini ya.

* * *

3 messages received

From : Sakura

Inooo, gue di sms anak uk td nih kecuali si shino itu. Sng deeh :)

From : +98765432XX

Ino what're you doing? Kiba

From : +3456789XX

Hey girl, I'm Temari :D jgn lp besok dtg ke talkshow uk ya Ino. See you 2mrrw cup

Ino membaca pesan dari Kiba lagi. Agak risih nih, Ino di-sms yang kayak gini. Jujur, agak malesin banget sih. Ino menyimpan nomor Kiba dan Temari baru membalas pesan mereka satu persatu.

To : Sakura

Selamat kl gitu yak. Me too, tp si Shkmru sm Shino gak sms gue. Taulah.

To : Temari UK

Sure. See you :-)

To : Kiba UK

Reply you text? Hehe

Ino mengirim ketiga pesan itu dengan memencet tombol _send._ Sesaat setelah pesan-pesan itu terkirim, Ino pelan-pelan merebahkan badannya di kasur kesayangannya itu. Empuk, enak banget.

_Duh, mp3 gue masih di tas lagi. Pengen buru-buru tidur tapi ngambil mp3 aja males. Eh, Kito belom pulang ya? Lama banget deh, padahal gue pengen nanya acara kampusnya dia di sekolah. Huh._

Pip pip.

1 message received

_Kalo ini balesannya dari Kiba, gue males bales ah. Mendingan tidur._

From : +927486XXX

Hey, this is me Shikamaru. See u tomorrow, Yamanaka. Ah, nice to know you.

Deg.

Sms Shikamaru ngebuat Ino agak nge-_blank. _Rasanya sms Shikamaru beda sama Temari atau Kiba deh. Ah, kenapa lagi deh sama Shikamaru? Tanpa disadari Ino, bibirnya udah senyum-senyum aja ngeliatin sms dari Shikamaru. Pertanda sesuatu nih.

To : Shikamaru

Thanks. Nice to know you too, pineapple. See you at school tomorrow. Jgn pggl gue yamanaka, it's not funny.

_Sent! Dalam beberapa jam lagi, gue akan bertemu sama mereka—lagi. Kenapa bisa jadi begini ya? Duh. Keep thinking kalo ini adalah sebuat kebetulan semata, Ino._

_Atau keberuntungan?

* * *

_

_End of chapter 2._

_A/N: Kalo gak ada halangan, pastinya gue bakal upload chapter selanjutnya. Hidup ShikamaruIno! I love you, readers._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Halo, saya Citatos. Bukan Masashi Kishimoto. Ha-ha._

_A/N: Seperti biasa, kaga ada tanda 'at', oke. Bacanya dari bawah kalo yang Twitter itu. Oh iya, si Kito sama Yume dan yang lain-lainnya, mereka OC. Anggap aja mereka cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng, haha. Eh iya, ada yang tau penulis Jahnna N. Malcolm?_

_Oke, enjoy as always!

* * *

_

"Halo, bang," sapa Ino pelan. Dia menekan ponselnya lebih rapat ke telinga, supaya suara Kito terdengar. Maklum, kelasnya rame banget. Baru jam ketiga, tapi gak ada guru yang masuk. Daripada kerjaan gossip mulu, mendingan Ino telepon abangnya. Gak enak bangunin Kito pagi-pagi, makanya dia memutuskan buat telepon Kito sekarang.

"Apaan?" suara Kito terdengar pelan juga tapi. Apa gara-gara efek kelas gaduh?

"Bang, lo masih di rumah? Apa udah jalan?" tanya Ino. Dia berkonsentrasi ngedenger suaranya si Kito sambil matanya ngeliat-liat pintu kelas. Kali aja tiba-tiba ada guru masuk, kan. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Di rumah, ngapa sih? Ada yang ketinggalan?" jawab Kito. Dia mendecak.

Ino mendengus."Ih, denger dulu deh. Lo main ambil kesimpulan langsung nih," komentar Ino.

"Lah, terus apaan emang?"

"Bang, lo tau ada acara UK gak di sekolah gue?"

"Hm? Oh, tau gua. Ngapa?"

"Lo kesini juga gak?"

"Kaga tau, males nih gua. Capek," jawab Kito singkat. Kedengeran sih dari nada suaranya yang terkesan malesin. Kayaknya nih anak masih ada di atas kasur deh.

"Duh, bang dateng kek. Pengen nanya nih, gue," pinta Ino.

"Nanya apaan dah? Tanya sekarang aja, emang kaga bisa?" tanya Kito diakhiri suara menguap.

Ino berpikir cepat. Kalo mau tanya disini, nanya apaan? Masa dia harus tanya cirri-ciri anak UK yang kemarin satu persatu? Pulsa langsung habis bisa-bisa.

"Gak bisaa, udah pokoknya lo dateng ya siangan juga gak apa-apa. Gue butuh lo nih, bang. Oke ya," rengek Ino.

"Ahelah, yaudah jam satu gua jalan. Masih ada di sekolah kan lo?"

"Masih lah. _Thank you _ya, abangku ganteng. Gue traktir makan nanti deh di kantin," kata Ino mengiming-imingi Kito. Gak enak juga, abangnya kan selama ini udah baik sama dia. Ngebantuin ini itu, ditolongin ini itu. Kito emang masuk _top ten_ _Super Heroes_-nya Ino nih.

"Dih, liatin aja ntar gua makan berapa piring. Tanggungan lo, ye," ledek Kito.

"Yee, karung lo ah. Hati-hati di jalan ya bang nanti, _bye!_"

* * *

**Lucky**

Dari lima pelajaran hari ini yang Ino ikuti, empat diantaranya ada tugas yang menanti. Dan entah kenapa semua tugasnya disuruh membuat essay. Sepertinya para guru udah janjian suruh bikin essay biar gak ribet.

Menurut desas desus, pelajaran kelima bakalan diganti dengan acaranya anak UK itu. Belum ada pengumuman langsung sih, tinggal nanti tunggu aja habis istirahat siang kali ini guru pada masuk ke kelas atau malah pada ngeluyur ke aula KHS. Sakura sama Ino ngarepnya sih gak dua-duanya—ngarepnya langsung pulang. Haha, stress emang mereka berdua.

"Ino, Sasuke kok gue telepon gak di angkat-angkat ya? Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa lagi sama dia. Aduuh," kata Sakura. Dia memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Keliatan banget mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

Ino mendengus. Emang udah jadi takdir Sakura yang punya sifat selalu berpikiran yang negatif kalo ada sesuatu.

"Ketinggalan kali ponselnya, atau mungkin aja tombol ijo-ijo yang buat _answer call_ gak bisa di pencet. Atau dia lagi bete, gitu," Ino mencoba memberikan alasan-alasan yang terlintas di otaknya.

Mereka berdua masih bersandar pada tembok di depan kelas. Sakura tetap bertahan dengan ponselnya sementara Ino daritadi cuma ngeliatin orang yang lalu-lalang sambil ngeliat situasi di lantai satu sekarang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12.43PM. Artinya Kito sebentar lagi bakalan dateng. Ino pun mulai mengecek ponselnya lagi, kali aja ada berita gitu dari Kito.

_Duh, Kito gak punya pulsa apa? Gak ada telepon atau sms, lagi. Huh._

Pip pip.

Ino memandangi layar ponselnya lagi.

1 message received

_Panjang umur nih, Kito. Aah._

From : Hinata-chan

Woy, gua di aula. Buru lo kemari. Kito. Btw hinata tmn lo kn yak?

"Lah, emangnya dia kenal sama Hinata ya? Perasaan pas Hinata main ke rumah, Kito di dalem kamar mulu," gumam Ino.

Sakura menengok. "Hah? Apaan?"

"Eh, enggak-enggak. Jalan yuk ke aula, Kito udah ada disana nih," ajak Ino. Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura yang gak ada ponselnya. Sakura bisa aja nolak, tapi berhubung dia lagi nge-_down_ juga gara-gara gak ada kabar hari ini—katanya, tentang Sasuke. Jadi ya, Sakura mah nurut-nurut aja.

Sambil menggandeng Sakura, Ino membalas pesan Kito tadi.

To : Abang :-)

Iye tgg gue. Eh bang, lo knl sm hinata? Hahaha. I'm on my wy!

Dan pesan pun terkirim.

* * *

"Mana Kito?" tanya Sakura. _Mood_-nya udah agak mendingan lah. Dia jadi kembali bersemangat ngeliat anak-anak UK yang lagi sibuk di aula beserta beberapa orang karyawan KHS dan guru-guru. Seenggaknya bisa ngelupain Sasuke sebentar.

Ino mencari-cari sosok Kito yang berambut _blonde _juga seperti dirinya dan Hinata juga masuk dalam daftar pencariannya. Kan tadi Kito bales sms pake punya Hinata.

"Eh, itu Kito, tuh," kata Ino pada akhirnya. Sosok Kito yang sedang ngobrol sama beberapa temen Ino semakin dekat, Ino langsung berseru. "Kito!"

Kito pun menengok, beberapa temennya juga. Ternyata ada Hinata juga di samping Kito, ketutupan tadi. Kito menengok ke anak KHS, berbicra sesuatu sebentar lalu dia berbalik ke arah Ino datang bersama Sakura.

"Udah lama disini?" tanya Ino. Sakura ada di balik badannya. Karena gak tau apa yang harus diperbuat, Sakura mencoba sekali lagi menghubungi Sasuke. Yak, lagi.

"Lumayan sih. Antusias banget nih, sekolah lo," komentar Kito sesekali melirik aula KHS.

"Ya gimana enggak, secara UK gitu yang ngadain acara," jawab Ino. Alih-alih menjawab, Ino mencari beberapa orang yang kemarin baru kenalan itu. Karena ngeliat Ino sibuk nyari-nyari orang, Kito menegurnya.

"Woy, ngapain lo? Mau nanya apaan dah, tadi?"

"Bentar bang," jawab Ino singkat. Tangan kanannya terangkat sampai ke bahu, matanya masih ngelirik sini-situ.

_Jangan-jangan mereka gak kemari lagi. Tapi kan kemaren sms Temari nyuruh gue dateng ke acara ini, kan. Hm._

Kito reflek juga ngikut nyari-nyari sesuatu—yang dia pun gak tau sesuatunya tuh apaan. Kayak anak bego nih, mereka ngelanga-longo seisi aula. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk Ino dari Sakura, si Ino mencoba mengacuhkan sebentar.

Tapi sekali lagi ada yang mencolek Ino. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Ino menengok ke belakang, agak kesal gimanaa gitu tampangnya.

"Duh, bentaran ken—,"

_Crap._

"Hey, Ino," sapa seorang cewek yang juga, ehem—blonde. Kalo dilihat-lihat, mereka ngumpul gini ada Ino, Kito, dan Temari—dikira trio blonde kali ya.

"Ah! Temari," Ino kaget. Dia terhuyung ke belakang. _Thanks to Kito—again_, yang udah jadi sandaran biar gak jatuh.

"Eh, aduh maaf, gue gak bermaksud buat ngagetin lo. Aduh," kata temari. Tangannya terulur ke Ino, segera Ino menjamah tangan Temari supaya bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

"Iya gak apa-apa. Hehe,"

Temari tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya jatuh ke Kito. Dia manyunggingkan senyum lagi, kali ini ke Kito. Si Kito juga gak tau kenapa juga senyum balik ke Temari. Ino yang baru ngeh, langsung buru-buru berbicara.

"Temari, ini Kito, abangku," Ino memperkenalkan Kito ke Temari.

Entah kenapa, ekspresi mereka berdua sama-sama melongo ngeliatin Ino. Apa Ino salah ngomong? Enggak deh kayaknya. Apa ada yang salah sama mukanya? Ino berharap jawabannya enggak ada. Jangan bilang, Temari sama Kito mau ketawa nih dikit lagi. Apa banget deh mereka, pikir Ino.

"Hahaha, gue tau kok Kito ini abang lo," kata Temari sambil ketawa pelan.

_Huh? She knew my brother?_

"Oh ya? Kok bisa?" Ino balik bertanya. Matanya menoleh dari Kito ke Temari. Oh iya, kan mereka sama-sama anak UK. Masa sih, gak pernah ngeliat satu sama lain? Duh, begonya ketauan nih, Ino.

"Dia mantan gue,"

...

_What? Mantan?_

"Hah?"

Ino melotot semelotot-melototnya dia sama orang. _Sure_, dia kaget sama omongan Temari barusan. Selama ini Kito gak pernah ngomongin pacaran atau apa-apa yang berhubungan sama itu. Masa sih, cewek secantik Temari jadi mantannya Kito? Ino melirik ke Kito. Tampangnya biasa aja sih, alisnya sekarang berkerut ngeliat Ino melotot. Oh, mungkin agak gak biasa. Kito emang ganteng, kayak apa yang sering diomongin Sakura sama Tenten.

"'Napa?" Kito akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Ah, gak—gak, gue cuma, hmm, kaget aja. Duh, bang, lo gak pernah cerita lo punya pacar secantik Temari, tau gak," Ino menyikut Kito tepat di pinggangnya.

Kito meringis. "Aduh! Ck, biasa aja ngapa, lo,"

"Haha, gak kakak gak adek, sama aja," kata Temari. Dia tertawa lepas—ngebuat Ino juga ikut tertawa.

Habis mereka cerita-cerita tentang masa lalunya Kito sama Temari, Ino sadar Sakura udah gak ada di belakangnya lagi. Wah! Gawat, jangan-jangan Sakura marah lagi gara-gara dicuekin?

_Oke, jangan ngikutin Sakura. Gue harus berpikiran positif. Hm, mungkin Sakura lagi berduaan sama Sasuke kali ya._

Ino kembali lagi ngobrol bareng Temari sama Kito. Dia lupa sama apa yang tadi mau di tanyain itu. _Typical Ino, duh.

* * *

_

"Acaranya udah mau mulai nih, lo ambil kursi dimana?" tanya Kito. Dia udah mempersiapkan segala-gala hal yang mau diomongin nantinya di satu buku kecil yang terpegang di tangan kanan.

Ino menunjuk tempat di bagian tengah. "Tuh, gue bareng Sakura sama Tenten. Habis ini lo balik?" tanya Ino.

"Kaga lah, habis ini kita ada _meeting_, kan," jawab Kito.

"Oh, oke deh,"

Kito melihat mimik muka adeknya itu. "Kenapa? Kangen lo sama gue?"

Ino mendongak. _Hell, _gak tau sejak kapan Kito sama Ino gak menghabiskan waktu bareng-bareng. Biasanya mereka suka nonton bareng pas Ino kelas sebelas tahun lalu. Pas kelas duabelas, boro-boro nonton di luar. Nonton DVD bareng di dalam rumah aja udah jarang. Katanya, dia punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan waktu itu. Sampe Ino mikir sendiri, emang seberapa banyak sih tugas-tugas kuliahnya Kito?

Kalo ditanya langsung sama Kito, dia kangen atau enggak, jawabannya pasti iya.

"Ya iya lah, sok sibuk lo tahun ini. Huh," komentar Ino. Ia menarik tali tasnya supaya lebih kencang. Bibirnya cemberut.

"Haha, ya nanti deh _weekend_ kita jalan. Mau gak?"

"_Weekend_? Seriusan? Mauuu!" seru Ino.

Beberapa menit mereka nyeletuk tentang acara _weekend_ kali ini mau ngapain dan bla-bla lainnya. Orang-orang yang lewat sesekali memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Kayaknya Kito sama Ino emang kakak adek yang kompak kalo emang dibutuhkan. Ha-ha.

"Kito!" seru salah seorang cowok dari panggung aula. Kito dan Ino pun menengok bersamaan.

"Yo, kenape lagi?" tanya Kito balik.

_Shikamaru?_

Sosok Shikamaru yang mendekati mereka berdua ngebuat Ino agak salah tingkah. Serius, dia gak tau ini kenapa dia harus salah tingkah gini cuma sama Shikamaru.

_Eh, tadi gue belom tanya tentang Shikamaru ya sama abang? Duh! Sial, kepikunan gue menjalar lagi nih. , Kito kenal sama Shikamaru? Ah, dunia sempit banget ya kayaknya. Hrr._

"Lo ambil bagian mana nanti?" Shikamaru bertanya. Tatapannya masih ke Kito.

Kito menunjukkan selembar kertas kecil yang keluar dari bukunya. "Gue ngambil yang ini, sama Yamamoto nanti. Lo ngurus sama Temari apa Kiba?" tanya Kito balik.

"Dua-duanya. _Standby_ gih, bagian pertama lo," kata Shikamaru. Kito yang emang pas banget lagi di panggil sama seorang cowok berkacamata di panggung, langsung bergegas menyusulnya. Otomatis, Ino berdiri di dekat panggung bersama dengan Shikamaru. Dan ya, gak bisa dipungkiri—Ino makin menjadi-jadi.

Shikamaru tersentak kaget ngeliat Ino berdiri di belakangnya. Tadi sosok Ino sama sekali gak keliatan dari sudut pandang Shikamaru, ketutupan Kito. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Lo?" Shikamaru hendak bertanya, cuma pertanyaannya bingung gimana. Dia menunjuk dimana tempat Ino berada.

"Apa?"

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya. Dia mencoba bersikap tenang lagi. Sedari tadi, Shikamaru gak ngeliat Ino di aula ini. Kirain Ino gak bakalan dateng.

"Uh, gak—gue kira lo gak dateng,"

"Dateng lah, ada abang gue juga, gitu," Ino mencoba menjawab selogis mungkin. Bego kan, kalo dia bilang 'dateng, kan ada kawanan cowok UK—ada lo'. Duh.

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya. "Kito?"

Ino meresponnya dengan mengangguk pelan. Padahal baru kenal kemarin, cuma sosok Shikamaru ngebuat Ino agak malu sekarang.

"Ha!"

"Huh? Kenapa lo?"

Shikamaru bertolak pinggang. "Pantes, kayaknya ada yang mirip sama lo,"

Ino memandang Shikamaru heran. Cowok ganteng tapi aneh, pikir Ino. Bisa gak sih mereka ngobrol dengan normal aja?

"_Whatever_," ucap Ino pelan.

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya. Dia memandang Ino, kali ini tatapannya gak biasa. Si Ino yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan sama Shikamaru, mulai mengerutkan alisnya. Ada apa nih? Dia salah pake baju? Terbalik ya? Ino pelan-pelan menunduk, melihat dari ujung sepatu sampe bajuya. Semuanya baik-baik aja.

_Muka gue kecoret ya? Apa rambut gue acak-acakan? Aduh, malu nih gue._

Ino secepat mungkin merapikan rambut memakai jari jemarinya sendiri. Bodo deh, yang penting kembali rapi. Pas Ino menengok Shikamaru lagi, dia malah ketawa. Dan Ino melongo.

"Hahahaha!"

_What the hell._

Semakin Shikamaru ketawa, semakin Ino kesal. Dari raut wajahnya pun udah keliatan mulai terinfeksi sama kelakuan Shikamaru sekarang. Beberapa teman Ino yang udah pada ngumpul di kursi paling depan, pada nengok ke Shikamaru dan Ino. Sumpah, malu banget.

"Ck," decak Ino. Dia balik badan mau keluar aula.

"Eh, tunggu," Shikamaru berhenti tepat di pintu aula. Berhubung beberapa orang di atas panggung udah mulai _checking sound_, otomatis perhatian temen Ino yang di depan tadi teralihkan.

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya tertuju tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Minggir,"

"Acara udah mau mulai, kan," kata Shikamaru. Dia melirik ke belakang Ino.

"Bodo. Udah minggir aja, kenapa sih,"

Shikamaru mendengus.

"_Okay, fine. _Habis acara kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

_What?_

Ino melotot—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Tadi Shikamaru tanya apa deh? Gak salah kan? Ino melihat Shikamaru dengan tampang 'sumpah-apa-lo-bilang-itu'. Batin Ino udah menyeruak banget. Satu sisi, Ino mikir, Shikamaru mau ngajak dia jalan? Sisi yang lain, paling dia bercanda.

Tapi kenapa mukanya panas banget ya? Aduh.

"Huh? Ya—ya balik lah," kata Ino. Terlalu buru-buru sepertinya. Tampang Shikamaru yang serius, kini berubah. Oke, jujur—kayaknya agak kecewa.

"Oh, _well_—oke," kata Shikamaru pada akhirnya. Dia menambahkan senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihat Ino, serius.

_Duh,jangan berhenti dong, Pak Jantung._

"Hm, kalo gitu gue kesana deh, Yamanaka. _See you_," Shikamaru berkata sambil berjalan lurus ke panggung. Dia segera berbaur dengan anak UK yang lain. Dan Ino? Ya, cuma berdiri di depan aula. Untung ada anak UK lain yang nyuruh dia buru-buru duduk di kursinya supaya gak telat.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Ino ngerasain banget gimana jantungnya keliatan berhenti sesaat. Katanya kalo kita ngerasain hal yang kayak gitu sama lawan jenis, berarti ada apa-apanya.

Ino sama Shikamaru? Hm.

* * *

Twitter Home.

tensky: thx berat buat Yamanaka. rokmu membantuku :)

NaraShikamaru: Shit UchihaItachi

UchihaItachi: What? Ngemeng doang deidarART. Buktikan.

UchihaSasuke: sakuraruno I already said it.

UchihaItachi: Wak. Ngulang brp kali? 3? Mampus NaraShikamaru

hinatahyuuga: RT sakuraruno: Mew – A Dream #np

hinatahyuuga: yaa NarutoUzu

NaraShikamaru: No temari_sand. MYOB please

Kibabon: Yamanaka hey

temari_sand: Don't look away!

sakuraruno: Bakalan kangen Yamanaka nih weekend.

UchihaItachi: Ha, lumayan lah tampang lo Gaaraoh. Tetep, gua nmr 1 bro.

Ino memencet beberapa tombol. Dia membalas twit Sakura dulu. Habis dia membalas twit dari Sakura, dia mencoba membuka Twitter Profile sesorang. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar ponselnya sudah menunjukkan halaman Twitter yang berbeda. Kali ini dia iseng-iseng melihat Twitter Profile Shikamaru. _No—scratch that,_ bukan iseng-iseng tapi emang udah niat.

Dia memperhatikan pelan-pelan beberapa kalimat yang tertera di Profile-nya itu. Beberapa ngebuat ekspresi Ino berubah jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

NaraShikamaru

NaraShikamaru: Shit UchihaItachi

NaraShikamaru: No temari_sand. MYOB please

NaraShikamaru: UchihaItachi ha serius? Damn old man!

NaraShikamaru: Done. Nape? UchihaItachi

NaraShikamaru: temari_sand uh, no. Sotoy.

NaraShikamaru: Kibabon set, ngefans ya lo sama temari_sand? Gue saranin jangan.

NaraShikamaru: Huh, meeting selesai. Berasa di dunia lain -_-

NaraShikamaru: Apadeh ShinoBug. Kaga, buset.

NaraShikamaru: You wish temari_sand

NaraShikamaru: A-ha-ha. MYOB! UchihaItachi

NaraShikamaru: Belum cukup umur lo UchihaSasuke

NaraShikamaru: Hm, she's sweet and I don't know why.

NaraShikamaru: Nice to meet her.

_What? Her? Who is her? He has a girlfriend? Crap._

Ino membuang ponselnya ke samping kanannya. Dia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh antara Shikamaru, anak UK, Kito, dan dirinya.

_Shikamaru jadi udah punya cewek ya? Hm. Lagian gue bego juga, baru kenal seminggu yang lalu, kenapa gue langsung begini? Ih. Toh kalo dia udah punya cewek, apa hubungannya sama gue? Dia ya dia, gue ya gue. Urusan dia juga punya dia, bukan gue. Ah, ngeselin deh. gue kenapa sih? _

"Oke, dunia Shikamaru emang sepenuhnya gak gue kenal. Gue gak tau kehidupan kuliahnya dia gimana, gue gak tau temennya siapa aja, dan emang gue harus tau gitu? Emang gue siapanya dia? Duh," Ino ngedumel sendiri. Bener sih, mereka punya dunia masing-masing, punya temen masing-masing. Tapi justru itu, Ino pengen kenal sama dunianya Shikamaru.

_Kok gue ngebet banget ya? Otak gue bermasalah nih. Tunggu, tunggu. Gue—suka ya, sama Shikamaru?_

Pip pip.

Aaaah! Terselamatkan. Untung Ino belom mikir yang aneh-aneh. Bisa-bisa dia tenggelam malam mini mikirin nama Shikamaru terus. Ino mengambil ponselnya dan dengan terburu-buru membuka pesan yang barusan masuk itu.

From : Shikamaru

Hey, Ino. Um, wht r u doing?

Deg. Deg. Deg.

_Uh._

Ino menelan ludah. Kenapa setiap dia ngebaca nama Shikamaru atau segala hal yang kebetulan ada sangkut pautnya sama dia, pasti jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih kencang, gitu? Termasuk ini. Sms ini emang baru jadi yang ke 4 kalinya dalam minggu setiap dia terima sms dari Shikamaru, perasaannya gak beda jauh. Selalu deg-degan.

Pelan-pelan dia menekan tombol _reply_.

To : Shikamaru

Hi. I ws just thnking. Wht's up, Shikamaru?

Dan terkirim.

_Oke, kali ini mungkin gue beruntung. Gue mikirin Shikamaru—yang dulunya getok kepala gue pake kaleng, tiba-tiba dia langsung sms gue. Apa jangan-jangan dia mikirin gue juga? No. sepertinya enggak. Kan dia udah punya cewek. Eh, hmm—emang itu beneran ya? Emang dia beneran punya cewek? Aah elah._

Pip pip.

Deg.

Tuh kan, jantungnya berdegup lagi. Harus periksa ke dokter gak sih? Konyol nih.

From : Shikamaru

Mikir apaan? Hm, nthng. Jst wanna text u. Ah, r u free tomorrow? Can we meet? Ok, hanya kl lo bisa.

_What? What the hell was that? Shikamaru—okay, what?

* * *

_

_End of chapter 3._

_A/N: Hee,pengen bikin romance keluar ah chapter selanjutnya. Eh, iya, pengen bikin virtual gathering yang suka sama ShikaIno nih. Kita nge-share bareng gitu, ngapain kek. Ada yang minat gak? Gue lagi ngebet banget deh. Oh iya, MYOB artinya Mind Your Own Bussiness alias pikirin aja urusan lo 'ndiri.  
_

_By the way,ada yang mau rekomen ke gue lagu jepang apa yang bagus tapi bukan dari anime dan yang nyanyi cewek selain YUI? Duh, banyak syarat. Kasih tau dong, butuh lagu :3_

_And long live ShikamaruIno!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a bit.

A/N: Maaf seribu maaf :(

* * *

9.31AM. Ino melihat jam dindingnya sekali lagi. Dia terlalu exited memilih-milih baju apa yang akan dipakai hari ini sampai dia kelupaan waktu. Dengan terburu-buru, Ino menggaet tas jinjing coklatnya dan jam tangan warna hijau tosca. Setelah memakainya, Ino langsung menuruni tangga ke lantai satu dan menemukan Kito di meja makan.

"Set, buru-buru amat neng. Mau kemanaa?" tanya Kito. Kelihatannya sih, Kito baru bangun tidur deh. Rambutnya messy banget, acak-acakan gimanaa gitu. Beruntung gak ada noda apapun di sekitar mulutnya.

"Ah, iya—mau jalan nih gue, bang. Buru-buruu," seru Ino. Dia menyambar beberapa sandwich yang ada di meja makan kemudian digigitnya satu persatu.

"Yaelah, nyantai gak bisa ya? Jalan kemana, sih?" Kito masih melihat adiknya yang sekarang mulai berjalan-jalan kesana kemari. Hm, sepertinya mencari sesuatu.

"Jalan sama Shi—Sakura, iya, ehehe. Mampus nih bang, telaaat!" seru Ino. Dalam beberapa detik, sandwich yang tadi baru dimakan udah berpindah tempat ke perutnya. Setelah memakai flat shoes-nya (dengan tergesa-gesa juga), Ino pamit kepada Kito.

"Bang, berangkat! Salam buat ayah sama ibu! Daaa!"

Brak.

Pintu tertutup kembali dengan amat rapat.

**Lucky**

From : Sakura

Heh blonde, jalan sm si anu gak blg2 ye lo, huh :(

_Shit, Sakura. Saat gue sedang buru-buru, sms lo nongol. Saat gue sedang santai, sama sekali gak ada berita dari lo. Bentaran, gue buru-buru dulu. Sakura, harap tunggu balasan sms gue._

Kaki Ino bergerak maju dengan sangat brutal. Semasa bodo rambutnya berantakan, semasa bodo bedaknya luntur. Yang penting ada toilet di Planetarium supaya dia bisa benerin dandanannya. Lagian gak menor-menor banget kok, cuma pake bedak doang deeh. Emang kayak tante-tante yang pake _blush on_ dan alat kosmetik gak jelas lainnya.

Beberapa kali ini melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terakhir kali dia melihat jam digitalnya menunjukkan angka 10:13AM. Untungnya Ino udah berada di dalam kereta. _Another 15 minutes to go, then._

Pip pip.

1 message received.

From : Shikamaru

Ino, lo dimana? Perlu gua jemput?

_Oh, damn. He's probably there waiting for me. Mampus, mana rambut gue macem sarang burung lagi. Oke, relax, Ino._

To : Shikamaru

Uh, no. Dikit lg jg nyampe kok, maaf ya lama.

_And message sent!_

Walaupun hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan semenjak dia terbangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi, Ino tetep aja merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang aja udah awut-awutan gini, gak penampilannya gak otaknya, dua-duanya berkesinambungan, tapi tetap—intinya tetap untuk satu orang: Shikamaru.

Dan karena ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Ino diajak cowok jalan, _she can't deny it that she's too nervous and maybe a bit overact _kali ya, karena ini Shikamaru—si penimpuk kaleng minuman. Yah, atau setidaknya itu dulu.

_Still, she's too exited._

Begitu sampai di depan gapura pintu Planetarium, Ino mulai melirik kanan kiri kalau aja Shikamaru nongol dengan cara gak wajar dan langsung pucat pasi begitu dia ngeliat Ino. Gak, Ino gak bakalan mungkin membiarkan hal macem itu terjadi. Makanya dengan hati-hati dia berjalan mendekati toilet sambil menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

Hm, sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda ada Shikamaru disini. Memang, Planetarium ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkunjung karena ini hari weekend, tapi Ino daritadi belum melihat penampakan Shikamaru disini. Padahal kan Shikamaru mencolok. Maksudnya gara-gara rambutnya itu.

_O dear God, terimakasih saya suda berada di dalam toilet. Kalo begitu gue jadi tenaaang. Okay, mari dandan dulu._

Dengan gerakan yang fantastis, Ino mengeluarkan bedak dari _clutch bag_-nya dan menaburkan ke sudut-sudut wajahnya. Sengaja dia gak main tebel, karena kalo main tebel, wajahnya bakalan keliatan kayak mumi. Setelah itu dia merapikan rambutnya yang super acak-acakan gara-gara gerakan brutalnya. Dia menjepit poninya ke belakang supaya poni itu gak akan ganggu dia selama acara berlangsung. Dan berhubung di toilet lagi gak ada orang, Ino melihat dirinya di cermin sekali lagi dan tersenyum lebar. _Kinda freak_, untung cuma ada kamera CCTV. Tapi cantik sih, emang.

_Okay, I'm ready now. Get a grip, Shikamaru._

_

* * *

_Pip pip.

From : Ino

Gue didlm booth souvenir nih, can you come in?

_I know, Ino. I can see you now. _

Shikamaru berjalan menuju dimana Ino berada. Dari mata Shikamaru, terlihat sosok Ino sedang memegang miniatur sebuah planet. Hm, planet apa deh yang ada cincinnya itu? _Well, _walaupun Shikamaru bisa dibilang jenius, tapi pertanyaan itu sangat mengganggu dirinya—karena sekarang yang dilihat bukan planetnya, tapi Ino.

Ino benar-benar sempurna dari segi fisik, rambutnya panjang, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, senyumnya apalagi. Ditambah selera pakaian Ino hari ini: _jeans _biru _marine _plus baju bercorak bunga dan sepasang _flat shoes_ yang membungkus kedua kakinya. Doh.

Tunggu-tunggu, yang terpenting dari semuanya bukan fisik—tapi hatinya.

Jadi, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk gak cuma ngebuang waktunya buat ngeliat Ino dari jauh.

"Hey," sapa Shikamaru. Sepertinya Ino kaget, dia hampir aja loncat dari tempatnya.

"Oh, hai. Lo ngagetin gue, tau gak," kata Ino. Dia segera mengembalikan miniatur planet itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Nunggu lama?"

"_No, actually._ Tadi—err, gue ke toilet dulu, hehe," jawab Ino. Satu pelajaran yang bisa diambil Ino hari ini: dirinya tidak akan berbohong selama yang ngajak ngobrol itu Shikamaru.

"Oke,"

Hening.

Gak terbayangkan oleh otak Ino, dia bakalan jalan dengan cowok yang dulu pernah (hampir) ngajak ribut dirinya itu. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu malah, kan. Wow, _life is sooo great. Indeed._

Beberapa jam mereka lalui untuk mengobrol dan melihat berbagai gambar yang terpajang di satu ruang khusus di dalam Planetarium itu. Shikamaru tumben gak banyak bicara saat itu, apa mungkin ini sifat asli dia? Ino gak mikir terlalu jauh sih, yang penting dia _enjoy_ dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Shikamaru baik kok, sampe ngebuat jantungnya gak berhenti bergedup gitu.

* * *

Waktu sepertiya berjalan mulus namun cepat. Ino melirik jam tangannya, _oh yeah _masa udah jam segini deh? Angka di jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 04:31 PM. Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru, gak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ngeh dengan waktu sekarang. Memang, kalo udah ketemu dengan hal yang gak biasa, jadinya gini nih.

"Mau sih, ke UK. Tapi gak tau deh, emang sih UK nomor satu di Konoha. Tapi bukan berarti universitas lain jelek dong. Liat nanti, gue mampu atau enggak masuk UK," kata Ino. Dirinya baru saja menjawab satu pertanyaan dari Shikamaru. Mereka sekarang telah berada di kantin Planetarium _for almost _satu jam, kurang lebih. Agak bosan sih emang, tapi kalo disuguhin Shikamaru, _it's okay _lah menurut Ino. Hahaha.

"Hmm, Kito aja bisa, masa adeknya gak bisa," komentar shikamaru. Dia melirik Ino tajam.

"Yee, Kito ya Kito, gue ya gue. Walaupun kakak beradek, kita kan punya batas kemampuan masing-masing juga." jawab Ino. kali ini dia memamerkan senyum kecilnya. Harapannya semoga Shikamaru tergugah dengan senyumnya itu. Andaikan lo semua ada di posisi Ino saat itu, betapa _melting_-nya ketika Shikamaru menatap mata lo untuk suatu alasan yang gak ketauan apa itu. Ah.

Dan setelah sekian jam mereka berbicara, ini adalah ke empat kalinya Ino melihat Shikamaru tersenyum. Tuhan, betapa adilnya Engkau memberikan senyuman ini kepada Shikamaru. _Damn, _Ino jadi merasa bego sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa deh lo, malah senyum-senyum? Ih." Ino menatap Shikamaru was-was. Was-was karena di satu sisi, Ino melakukan satu kesalahan fatal atau karena Shikamaru emang cuma pengen ketawa atau parahnya lagi, karena Shikamaru emang menganggap dia 'lucu'. Hey, sepertinya dia gak se'lucu' itu.

"Huh? Gak. Gua lagi mikir, lo gak liat?" Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Badannya masih menyender di kursi kayu sementara ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

_Hah? Apa, gimana-gimana? Tadi jelas-jelas dia senyum gitu. Ini guenya yang ngelindur atau Shikamaru yang bego sih? Dia bilang mikir, orang lagi senyum. Ngeledek banget nih anak. What a freak._

Ino mengerutkan alisnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Batinnya mau ketawa, serius. Gara-gara ketidaksambungan antara Ino dan Shikamaru atau karena otaknya yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi serius deh, ini Shikamaru beneran lagi mikir?

"Apa? Err.. gue kira tadi lo senyum, hahaha." Ino mencoba untuk serius. Di akhir kalimat, dia menyisipkan tawanya yang datar.

"…"

Shikamaru malah gak jawab kata-kata Ino, sekarang matanya tertuju hanya pada Ino. Sepertinya serius, tapi entah juga apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru sekarang. Pikiran negatif yang melayang-layang di kepala Ino makin meluas. Ini merupakan situasi yang sangat aneh, menurut Ino. Ya gimana enggak, orang mikirnya ini bercandaan doang tadi kenapa jadi serius gini. Apalagi ditambah mata Shikamaru itu.

Oke, Ino sadar kalo Shikamaru ganteng. Eh, maksudnya gak ganteng, tapi enak untuk dilihat. Gak semua yang ganteng enak untuk dilihat dari mimik mukanya, menurut Ino. Contohnya Kiba. _Well, _Kiba ganteng memang, tetapi dia gak bener-bener enak untuk dipandang karena err.. _say_, mukanya keliatan _pervert_. Salah satu alasan mengapa Ino agak risih sama Kiba. _No offense! _

"Hm, emang lo mikirin apaan?" tanya Ino—untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia berharap pertanyaan ini gak menjebak dia untuk yang lebih parah lagi.

"Serius mau tau?" Shikamaru mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Kali ini tangan kanannya dijadikan tumpuan di atas meja bagi kepalanya.

Ino tambah mengernyitkan alisnya. _Oh my God, _jangan sampe apa yang ada di pikirannya terjadi.

_Aduh, dia mau bilang apa ya? Duh, please dong ini jantung gue jangan sampe kedengeran. Elah, pakyu banget ini momen. Andai Sakura ada di sini. Eh jangan deh, bisa-bisa lebih kacau. Please, jangan bilang dia mau ngucapin sesuatu yang belum pantes gue denger._

"Ih, lo apa-apaan deh? Gak usah ya, sok misterius." jawab Ino singkat. Agaknya dia grogi dengan pandangan Shikamaru. Tapi sebisa mungkin gak ketauan langsung sama dia, kalo dia bener-bener _nervous._

Beberapa detik kemudian, sama sekali gak ada suara yang bisa terdengar oleh telinga masing-masing. Alunan musik yang ada di kantin dan gelak canda tawa serta obrolan para pengunjung lain menjadi _backsound_ dari percakapan mereka berdua yang terhenti kali itu. Demi apapun, ini sangat tidak nyaman.

Shikamaru yang tidak menanggapi kalimat terakhir Ino hanya bisa diam menatap Ino saja. Kiranya sudah cukup mengamati objek yang berada di depannya itu, Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Hal ini, faktanya, disyukuri amat sangat oleh Ino. Akhirnya ada respon juga dari dia, hahaha.

Tetep aja, Ino gak tau ini respon pertanda baik atau buruk. Yak, lagi-lagi suram.

"Gak jadi deh."

…

_Hm, apa tadi gue denger apa? Gak jadi? Hm. Sepertinya gue telah mendapatkan zonk pertama. HAAA, GUE PENASARAN._

Ino melongo. Matanya terlihat seperti orang madesu, serius. Dengan gerakan yang amat cepat, Ino segera mengganti mimik mukanya menjadi lebih indah dipandang. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyuguhi Shikamaru dengan wajah yang 'dia banget'.

"Duh, lo yang konsisten dong kalo mau bicara sesuatu. Bikin orang lain nunggu tuh hal yang gak bagus tau." kata Ino pelan. Niatnya mau menasihati, tapi ujung-ujungnya Ino ngeh kata-kata ini mempunyai arti yang ambigu. Astaga, saat itu juga Ino benar-benar salting.

"Eh, maksudnya gimana ya.. err, gak gitu juga sih, tapi.. err…" Ino mencoba mencari beberapa kalimat yang terkesan mengumpat di belahan otaknya. Ah, _damn, _disaat-saat seperti ini pasti selalu terjadi hal-hal yang gak diinginkan.

_Aduh, pokoknya jangan sampe ngebuat Shikamaru jadi melayang gara-gara kata-kata gue barusan. Sial, keceplosan maning gue._

Kali ini gantian Shikamaru yang mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia melihat Ino dengan tatapan yang aneh, antara terlihat bingung atau malah terlihat jijik.

"Emang lo nungguin gua ngomong? Yahahaha, dasar."

Ino kembali gak percaya, kata-kata ambigunya membuat Shikamaru tertawa, men. Ini benar-benar _jackpot_—entah baik atau buruk penilaian Shikamaru, gakpapa lah asal dia ketawa. Tapi tetep, Ino gak mau menunjukkan pikiran-pikiran yang terbesit dari dalam otaknya. Dia malah menunjukkan muka betenya, bukannya ikut senang. Memang anak remaja, selalu jaim.

"Ck, terserah lah. Apa kata lo, kalo gitu." kata Ino.

Mereka berdua kemudian larut dalam obrolan sore lagi. Kadang terselip candaan, kadang serius, kadang jahilnya Shikamaru keluar. Sangat disayangkan oleh Ino bahwa obrolan itu harus berakhir karena masalah waktu. Yak, memang waktu merajai semuanya.

Satu hal yang harus diakui oleh Ino saat itu: Shikamaru adalah orang yang baik, ternyata. Mungkin memang dia jahil, tapi ketika Ino mengenalnya, Ino bisa langsung menarik kesimpulan kalo Shikamaru itu punya hati yang baik. Dia bener-bener amat gak menyangka, hal yang awalnya dia pikir sesuatu yang gak akan terjadi seperti ini malah terjadi sebaliknya. Kadang memang sesuatu yang mustahil bisa terjadi sebaliknya dan dengan sedemikian rupa.

Dan keduanya, baik Ino maupun Shikamaru, gak pernah sama sekali meminta hal seperti ini terjadi. _It's just happening.

* * *

_

"Gua anter lo balik, deh. Biar gua gak dihajar Kito, gimana?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia menatap Ino sembaring memasukkan dompetnya ke saku belakang celana. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kantin Planetarium.

"Haha, gak dihajar jugaa. Tapi, emangnya lo tau rumah gue dimana?"

"Taulah, gua kan pernah ke rumah lo main sama Kito." jawab Shikamaru jujur. Respon Ino lagi-lagi melongo.

"Hah, demi apa? Kok gue gak pernah liat lo ya? Dunia memang sempit sekali. Ckck." Ino mendecak sekaligus kaget. Men, gak pernah menyangka, Shikamaru pernah ke rumahnya. Kenapa gak dari dulu dia kenal sama temen abangnya itu ya?

_Gue jadi merasa ansos nih. Sebego-begonya gue waktu itu, kenapa gue gak main sama temen Kito juga sih? Huuh._

"Iya. Emang karena lo aja yang jarang dirumah, kata Kito. Waktu itu juga lo masih labil katanya, masih main mulu kerjaannya. Au dah." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

_Wah, kapan gue labil? Si Kito ada-ada aja deh, bilang gue labil. Grr. Andai gue kenal Shikamaru saat itu, hubungan gue sama dia bakalan kayak gini gak ya? Yang pasti cuma ada dua kemungkinan, antara lebih buruk atau lebih baik. Dan gue memang gak punya pikiran sama sekali sih, so.. yaudahlah. Yang ada kan sekarang, yang lalu-lalu lewatin aja bisa kali._

Butuh waktu kurang lebih limabelas menit untuk Ino sampai di rumahnya. Dan saat itu memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.03PM. Pelan-pelan Ino turun dari motor Shikamaru yang berwarna hijau tua itu. Tak lupa Ino mencopot helm milik Shikamaru dari kepalanya dan memberinya kepada Shikamaru.

"Nih, makasih ya." kata Ino. Helm itu lalu diambil oleh Shikamaru dan sambil menyematkan tali helm ke motornya, Shikamaru menjawab: "Oke, _y'welcome."_

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menarik, pikir Ino. Maksudnya, kenal dengan seseorang yang dulunya pernah dimaki-maki olehnya dan sempat menjadi orang yang gak disukai oleh Ino, adalah satu kebetulan yang benar-benar _out of her mind_—banget. Gak ada salahnya untuk kita mengenal orang yang tadinya memang gak disukai, kan. Mungkin aja nantinya malah jadi seperti dia dan Shikamaru. Haha.

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru sekarang, yang masih menyemat tali helm di motornya. Ah, iya! Ino baru ingat, seharusnya dari awal tadi dia bertanya pada Shikamaru tentang yang satu ini.

"Hm, Shikamaru, gue boleh tanya satu hal gak sama lo?" Ino meminta izin pada Shikamaru, yang langsung menengok seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Nanya apean?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

Yak, semoga kali ini Ino gak salah memilih pertanyaan. Walaupun agaknya dia berat menanyakan ini, tapi demi satu kepastian ya. Ino menarik nafas pelan, lalu bertanyalah dia.

"Lo udah punya cewek ya?"

…

Ah, akhirnya.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Not kinda your business anyway._ Ngapa lo nanya-nanya gituan?" Shikamaru makin tersenyum lebar. Agak kaget rupanya dia, mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Ino secepat ini. Tapi masa dia gak bisa menebak, sebelumnya?

Ino berpikir sejenak karena pertanyaan simple Shikamaru tadi.

_Kenapa gue nanya ya? Hm, gak mungkin kan gue penasaran. Tapi gue cuma pengen tau aja kok. Boleh kan pengen tau doang, gak dilarang ini. Eh tapi nanti dia komentar apa-apa lagi. Duh, jawab apa ya?_

"Hmm, karena apa ya? Oh, mungkin karena gue ngeliat tweet lo kemarin itu, makanya gue jadi curiga kalo lo udah punya cewek." jawab Ino. Apakah alasannya terlalu konyol? Semasa bodo deh.

"Hah? Tweet gua yang mane?"

"Ya yang itu lah pokoknya, lupa gue," Ino pura-pura lupa tentang tweetnya itu. Padahal, dengan masih amat jelas dia ingat bagaimana kata-kata yang ada di profil Twitter Shikamaru terbaca. "Oh iya, satu lagi."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Yak, apalagi? Sekalian lo mau tanya apa sama gua, mumpung gua lagi baek sini."

Ino merespon kata-kata Shikamaru dengan senyumnya yang kelewat manis. Bahkan untuk Shikamaru sekalipun.

"Gue penasaran, tadi pas lagi makan lo mau bicara apa ya? Yang lo bilang gak jadi itu."

Shikamaru tertegun sesaat. Sepertinya dia sedang memutar otaknya agak jauh ke belakang, tepat ketika dirinya sedang berada di kantin Planetarium dan sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. Ah, ya ya, sekarang dia ingat.

"Oh, itu." Shikamaru menjawab singkat.

"Inget kan, apa sih, lo mau bilang apa waktu itu? Penasaran nih gue."

Sepertinya ini gak akan terjawab deh. Shikamaru sudah menyalakan motornya kembali, siap untuk pergi dari hadapan Ino saat itu. Tapi Ino buru-buru menahannya.

"Eh jawab dulu dong. Main tinggal pergi aja, sih." Ino memegangi jok belakang motor Shikamaru. Tapi bakalan lepas juga sih kalo Shikamaru ngegas motornya, kan Ino gak kenceng juga megangnya.

"Lo mau tau, gua mikir apa tadi?" tanya Shikamaru. Dibalik helmnya, Ino bisa merasakan kalo Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada serius. _Crap, _karena mengejutkan, tangan Ino langsung terlepas dari motornya dan terjatuh tepat disamping badannya.

"_As a matter of fact, _iya, gue mau tau." jawab Ino pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Oke," Shikamaru megganti gigi motornya menjadi gigi dua sebelum dia berbicara lagi. Tatapannya agak berbeda kali ini, dan entah mengapa jantung Ino berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Lo itu unik."

_And that's it._ Setelah itu, Shikamaru langsung pergi dengan motor hijau tuanya itu. Dalam sekejap, Ino udah gak lagi melihat sosok Shikamaru.

* * *

Twitter Home

temari_sand: Yakali ye ShinoBug :s

NarutoUzu: ACyum yoi mamen, rasanya lbh mantep kali yg disitu

temari_sand: Kibabon makan tuh hengpong! Dasssar.

Kibabon: Ngape lau? RT ShinoBug: Kamfreeeet. Fret. Pret. Eh fret deh.

YKito: Mboh, pikir sek makanya sblm ngomong AkiraK

ShinoBug: NaraShikamaru frontal di Twitter kagapapa?

sakuraruno: UchihaSasuke miss you too :3

sakuraruno: tensky ooo iya bener bgt, yg itu maksud gue ehehe

Kibabon: Hpku usang, hpku malang. Asyuu.

ShinoBug: temari_sand balikan lah.

temari_sand: Uhuy sekali dong NaraShikamaru 3

NaraShikamaru: UchihaItachi wah ngajak ribut nih :s

ACyum: Baru yak itu NarutoUzu?

ShinoBug: Kamfreeeet. Fret. Pret. Eh fret deh.

NaraShikamaru: Kibabon apaan?

NaraShikamaru: ShinoBug sape?

NaraShikamaru: temari_sand iye ah serah lo

UchihaItachi: Serius lo? Men, dewi portuna tlh dtg kepadamu NaraShikamaru. Gyahaha RT temari_sand: Great, setelah jalan dengan si itu. Ahahaha, yekan?RT

sakuraruno: Halo, tok tok tok. Ada Yamanaka gak disana?

Kibabon: Wah, gini ye yg namanya temen NaraShikamaru

temari_sand: Great, setelah jalan dengan si itu. Ahahaha, yekan?RT NaraShikamaru: Today was.. (fill in the blank).

NaraShikamaru: Today was.. (fill in the blank).

ShinoBug: Wah gua tau nih kayaknya RT NaraShikamaru: Unique, definitely. Haha, yes you #nomention

Kibabon: Kapan gue bisa ketemu dia lagi ya? Hah.

YKito: YUICHI enggak, canda kali gue duh

NaraShikamaru: Unique, definitely. Haha, yes you #nomention

* * *

A/N: Maaf seribu maaf :( sepertinya fic ini udah basi banget, dilaletin dan jamuran. Tapi, pada akhirnya gue punya mood untuk meng-update lagi. Alhamdulillah. Makasih udah membaca!


End file.
